ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The New Adventures of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles
From the creators of Ben 10 and Generator Rex, comes a team of four mutant turtles known as the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. The theme song is similar to the 2003 series mixed with 2012 series, they are also four anthropomorphic turtles. The series as a whole is similar to the IDW Publishing's Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Thus it also bears similarities to Ben 10 franchise and the comic book Elephantmen. Plot Four average human orphans named Leonardo/Leo, Michelangelo/Mikey, Donatello/Donnie, and Raphael/Raph walk through the paths of Central Park in New York City when they followed a strange creature that went into the sewers where they fell into the river. During their chase, four orphans are exposed to an alien ooze called mutagen and they undergo major physical transformations. Four brothers become a humanoid turtles. After their mutation, the strange creature revealed himself as an anthropomorphic rat, named Splinter who was owned by his master, Hamato Yoshi. Splinter retreats to the New York City sewers, where he raises the four turtles as his sons and imparts to them his knowledge of ninjutsu. Now teenagers, the Turtles venture to the surface for the first time and learn that the Utroms who are responsible for creating and losing the canister of mutagen that transformed Splinter into a humanoid rat and orphans into Turtles. The Turtles befriend the teenage April O'Neil after she and her scientist father Kirby are abducted by the Rock Soldiers. The Turtles befriend the teenage street vigilante Casey Jones who develops a huge crush on April. While Kirby remains a prisoner of the Rock Soldiers, April and Casey become an allies of the Turtles, who help them to find out where the Rock Soldiers have taken her father. April is also being trained by Splinter to be a kunoichi or female ninja. The Turtles also learn that Splinter's long-time enemy Oroku Saki (Shredder) has come to New York City and has ordered his Foot Clan to track down Splinter and his sons, and put an end to their clan. The Turtles discover that the peaceful Utroms (who are under the leadership of Captain Mortu) who landed their ship in ancient Japan instead of America in the 21st Century, and their stay on earth was enforced by the then still insufficient technological development of mankind. The Turtles find out that the Rock Soldiers (who are under the leadership of an evil Utrom, Emperor Krang) have come to Earth from Dimension X and are plotting to use the Utroms' mutagen to convert the Earth into a planet that will be suitable for their future. Characters Themes Mutagen The show's mutagen is depicted as having special properties to the version seen in the 2003 TV series and the IDW comics; it has healing, fueling and transformative properties on its own. It was created by the Utroms while they were trying to live forever throughout the centuries and to create a machine that will allow them to escape Earth after they crash-landed on it. Disguised as T.C.R.I., they tried to create the machine secretly. The mutagen was a much more integral of this series. Among the victims were the turtles, Splinter, Leatherhead, Slash, Krang, Traag, Granitor, the Rock Soldiers, Alopex, Koya, Hun, Bebop, and Rocksteady. Locations Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Category:Science fantasy Category:Sword and sorcery Category:Martial Arts Category:Superheroes Category:Comedy Category:Mystery Category:Drama